Door closers containing a position switch are known in the prior art. For example, see Rodseth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,381 and Zunkel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,946. In addition, the prior art discloses certain door position monitoring apparatus such as for example, Kambic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,388. A need exists, however, for a door closer having an internal position indicating switch assembly which is readily adjustable upon installation in the field, yet is tamper resistant to further unauthorized adjustment or tampering.